The invention concerns an air filter, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, comprising a filter housing provided with an interior and comprising a filter element that is inserted in an insertion direction in a mounting position in the interior of the filter housing. Moreover, the invention concerns a filter element for such an air filter.
Flat filter elements for air filters are known on the market; they can be exchangeably inserted into a filter housing. In an area of an inflow surface or side of the flat filter element which forms the raw air side, or an outflow surface or side which forms the clean air side, the flat filter element comprises a sealing section for a seal for sealing the flat filter element relative to the filter housing. The seal is attached to the sealing section and is inserted together with the flat filter element into the filter housing. The flat filter element is arranged in such a way in the filter housing that it separates an inlet of the filter housing from an outlet for the air. The filter housing has a mounting opening through which the flat filter element can be inserted into the filter housing.
The invention has the object to design an air filter of the aforementioned kind or a filter element of such an air filter with which a simple, stable, and reliable mounting of the filter element in the filter housing is possible.